What's so funny Granger?
by CtheWalkingLibrary
Summary: When our eyes made contact she bust into an uncontrollable peal of laughter and pointed at my face. "What's so funny Granger?" me asking this only made her laugh even more if that was possible. I sprinted into the corridor to find a mirror.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

Yet again another day was stolen and trampled on by Snape, double potions and we were being forced to make and remake the draught of living death. Of course this particular potion held bad memories for me ever since the day Harry used 'the half-blood prince's old book' and made an exemplary potion. Today however, without the book to help him Harry was doing significantly worse Neville on the other hand, (now a tall strapping man rather than a short podgy boy) was doing the best out of everyone, including me… now I'm going to blame that on the fact that I didn't take potions for a full year because of the war. My eyes glance over to Snape to gage his reaction to how well Neville's doing. He limps around the room and his eyes are constantly flicking to Neville's cauldron, probably waiting for him to make a mistake. But he slumps his shoulders in defeat and carries on limping to someone else disappointedly. I honestly can't believe Snape managed to survive the attack from Nagini in the war, he had to stay in St Mungos for 2 months of course but still, it was truly a miracle. It was a surprise when after we won the war Hogwarts was up and running on schedule in time for the start of the next year, every 17/18 year old student who had survived came back as the ones who had attended Hogwarts whilst it was run by death eaters hadn't learnt anything except to torture and kill in all the inhumane ways. However I cannot say I was expecting everyone to come back, though I guess that these students didn't want to miss a chance to irritate and anger us Gryffindor's. Yes I thought Slytherins wouldn't dare come back here after the reputation they have, sadly everyone single one of them came back including sodding Malfoy. Looking across the room I can see him stirring his potion whilst smirking, Merlin I hate that man, why he ever decided to come back I'll never know.

Draco POV

What on earth is Granger looking at? Shouldn't she be intently staring at her cauldron and book like she normally does, like it would vanish if she blinked? Instead the bushy haired girl was gazing over in wonder at I'm not surprised, ruddy Longbottom sure had matured and seemed like he'd gained some brains at last, even if it was a bit late. Glancing quickly back to Granger I saw she now wore a murderous glare on her face, and it was directed at me! Ha, I can't possibly wonder what she's thinking about, perhaps about how absolutely devastatingly handsome I am, I smirked. No, by the way she was looking at me I think it was safe to say she was thinking of some sort of prank she could pull on me and pull off as an accident, like my hand slipping into the potion and burning my skin…

Hermione POV

Great, now he looks like he's trying not to laugh, what on earth is he thinking about. Obviously something interesting as he has not read the instructions, he is supposed to be stirring anticlockwise. I started laughing as I thought of the outcomes of his mistake, perhaps he'd pull a Seamus and get a face full of thick black smoke and ruin that styled white blond hair of his. Obviously I was laughing quite loudly as Malfoy glanced over in my direction, our eyes met and I gave him a sweet smile and held up my fingers in a silent countdown. 3, 2, 1…

Draco POV

What the hell is she doing giving me an alluring smile like that? What's going on? She then holds up 3 fingers and counts down. 3, ok this is weird, what's happening. 2, Crap, she has pulled a trick, I was just kidding! As her last finger came down a huge explosion went up in my face, the power of it pushing me to the ground. There was a huge gasp from the entire class, except of course from Snape. I glanced around the room as I stood up, everyone was looking at me open mouthed. "What" I spitted out at them, "hasn't a potion ever gone wrong in one of your classes before, I assume it has counting by how many times Finnegan's lost his eyebrows." Everyone was still staring, not moving a muscle until there was a quiet chuckle from the corner. I spun round and saw Granger whose face had gone bright red. When our eyes made contact she bust into an uncontrollable peal of laughter and pointed at my face. "What's so funny Granger?" me asking this only made her laugh even more if that was possible. I sprinted into the corridor to find a mirror.

Hermione POV

Oh my gosh I can't breathe, I started taking deep breaths as Harry turned to me looking anxious and whispered, "Ok Hermione, time to stop laughing now, once Malfoy finds out what's happened to his hair he is going to be murderous." This sobered me up a bit as I remembered how Malfoy was when he was angry, my mind flicking back to the 5th year when he was in the inquisitorial squad. Suddenly the whole class turned when the sound of thundering footsteps approached. Malfoy and his rainbow coloured hair appeared in the doorway puffing but still looking deadly, his glare fixed on me and he stepped forward pointed and spit out "You. Are. Dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Oh god, Malfoy began taking more steps towards me, I instinctively stepped backwards with every step he took. Luckily McGonagall chose that exact moment to enter the dungeons to talk to professor Snape. She took a startled look at all of the class then fixed her eyes on us two. As Malfoy had the hood of his cloak up she didn't see his hair and she carried on as normal. "Professor Snape, would you like to tell me why you still have a classroom full of people when the period finished 5 minutes ago? They should all be in their next classes." Before Snape could say anything I made my chance to escape Malfoy's wrath. I stepped away from the still advancing ferret and said "Sorry Professor McGonagall, Malfoy had a_ bit_ of a mishap with his potion and caused quite a spectacle" I turned back to Malfoy who was now facing away from me, seeing my chance for revenge after all the torture he put Harry, Ron and I through school, I stepped forward and tugged his hood down. He gave a startled noise and spun round quicker than anything and pulled his hood back up, but not quick enough for McGonagall not to have seen. Her mouth twitched and said "Ok, well, all of you, head to your next classes, Mister Malfoy, you stay behind and Professor Snape and I will try and fix your absolutely gorgeous hair." I started laughing again but quickly ducked out of the classroom into the chilly corridors of the dungeon, suddenly I felt the weight of two arms over my shoulders and I squeaked and ducked before realising it was Harry and Ron. "That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron said. "Yeah", agreed Harry, "but I've never come across that potion before what was it?" "What do you mean?" I said "I had nothing to do with that." "Come on Hermione, we're your best mates, you can tell _us_ the truth" groaned Ron. "I swear on my life, that was all Malfoy. I knew he was doing the potion wrong and I counted down when the consequence would happen, the side effects however _were _quite amusing!" "Ok, Hermione _sure, whatever you say."_ Harry said sarcastically. Annoyed they didn't believe me I moved away from their arms as we were coming to the corridor of my next class, Ancient Runes, "see you at lunch" I shouted angrily at the two confused boys behind me.

Draco POV

"Mister Malfoy, will you kindly stop moving!" McGonagall sounded exhausted, "It is very hard not to move when you are having a wand pointed at your head every few seconds," I stated. My instincts from the war were still strong, every action that I used to associate with danger still made me react. "Malfoy, stop being and insolent child and stay still, Minerva is only trying to help you" drawled Snape. After a good more 20 minutes McGonagall finally moved away, "I'm sorry Mister Malfoy there is nothing I can do. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until the potion wears off, and that will be in 23 hours." "Great" I muttered, I stormed off out into the corridor. As I was walking to catch the end of my last class Gryffindor's and other houses including my own sodding house kept pointing and laughing at me, I pulled my hood up. "Granger's going to bloody pay for this."

Hermione POV

Ah, I love ancient runes, it is the best subject in the entire school I don't know why more people don't it. I continued to listen to our professor with interest, I'd completely forgotten the potions incident until the classroom door opened disturbing the Professor's flow of speech. "Sorry I'm late, I was with Professor Snape" Malfoy said curtly. Oh that's right, Malfoy's in this class as well, I sunk down in my chair hoping he wouldn't remember I was in this class also. I looked at Malfoy only to realise his glare was once again fixed on me, damn, but I won't back down, I keep eye contact until the Professor says, "Mister Malfoy, need I remind you that hoods are only to be worn in the grounds?" "But Professor, I need…" "No excuses, remove your hood then we can get on with the class." Draco slowly lowered his hood down and there was a gasp from the whole class mirroring the one from potions. "Mister Malfoy" the Professor said sounding outraged "what on earth have you done to your hair?" Luckily for Malfoy, Blaise jumped into the conversation and said politely "Professor the period has finished, may we go to lunch?" "Yes, I guess you may" the Professor said sounding disappointed. I stay slouched down in my chair waiting for the class to leave before I thank the Professor for another wonderful class and make my way out. I peek my head into the corridor to make sure Malfoy isn't lurking anywhere then I make my way down to the great hall. Just as I was walking through the 2nd floor corridor I found myself being pulled roughly into one of the broom cupboards. "What the…" I started to shout but soon had a hand over my mouth. I started kicking put the figure pushed me up against the wall with their hands either side of my head, effectively stopping any chance of rebuttal and escape. They leaned in, so close to my ear that I could feel their breath. "I know you played that nasty trick Granger", oh no, it was Malfoy. I tried to reply and explain it wasn't me but once again I found a hand over my mouth. Don't try and lie Granger, let's just say because of your little stunt you better watch your back, you'll never know what's round the corner." With that threat he exited the cupboard and left me, still pressed up against the wall. Oh Merlin, what have I done?


End file.
